Event Horizon
by Sethoz
Summary: After an accident Daniel's being odd around Jack, Jack's acting like a bear with a head ache and time is running out to find out whats going on! part 4
1. Guilt

Disclaimer: Here it is, my latest Stargate story. I COULD say I owned Stargate but that would be a big lie. Thanx to Layton, who gave me a *few* gentle pushes in the right direction. Please read and review!  
*Now Re-formatted*  
  
  
Spoilers: Stargate the movie and any ep where Danny dies.  
  
  
~Guilt.~  
  
  
The slow steady footsteps of Jack O'Neill echoed around the quiet Gateroom. Sam Carter opened her mouth to say some thing, then seemed to think better of it. Teal'c simply stood there, an eyebrow raised as he watched.   
  
The Gateroom door opened and Dr. Daniel Jackson (or dead-again-Danny as some members of the SGU called him.) entered. Jack glared at Daniel.  
  
"Is this your idea of two minutes Daniel?" he asked, his voice dangerously soft. Daniel looked up from his backpack, his wide blue eyes looking at Jack in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean Jack? It only took me five min-" he began.  
  
"Forget about it." Jack interrupted. "I don't want to hear about it. Now get your ass thorough that gate or don't come at all!" he snapped. Everyone but Daniel started at Jack in amazement.   
  
True, the Colonel was well known for his short temper but they had never seen him lose it like that to Daniel of all people. Daniel on the other hand didn't seem at all phased. He simply nodded and walked up the ramp. Jack turned to Sam and Teal'c.  
  
"Well? Why are you just standing there? Let's go!" With that he walked up the ramp and through the gate. Sam looked after him in surprise then she and Teal'c followed him through.  
  
~@~  
  
Jack sat on the metal seat, his head in his hands.  
  
//God, Danny, why did you let me do it?\\   
  
The Gateroom incident had happened five hours ago, but the guilt was still fresh in his mind. That hadn't been the only time this week Jack had bitten Daniel's head off when Daniel hadn't deserved it either.  
  
Jack gave a small sigh and just sat there waiting. A minute later Sam came out of the infirmary and sat down next to him.  
  
"How is he?" Jack asked quietly. Sam sighed.  
  
"Same. Teal'c is still standing guard. He blames himself you know." Jack ran his hand through his gray hair.  
  
"I know." Jack admitted.  
  
"Why..." Sam began. She stopped, took a deep breath and carried on. "Why were you so short with him sir?" she asked.  
  
"Because... because he knew what was going on, he knew what next week is..." Jack trailed off and fixed his gaze on the wall opposite him. Sam shook her head, she knew when Jack ended a conversation and right now he had.  
  
"He'll be all right sir." Sam said.  
  
"I hope so." Jack replied, the guilt written all to plainly over his features.  
  
//This is all my fault. Dammit Daniel! Why do you always have to play the hero?\\   
  
he thought. At that moment there was a quiet cry from the infirmary. Jack and Sam instantly jumped up and ran inside. Janet looked up from the bed she was bending over.  
  
"He's waking up." she said, a faint smile on her face. Sam pushed herself forward to stand next to Teal'c. Jack paused, his eyes fixed on Daniel.  
  
"Will he be all right?"  
  
"Dr. Daniel should be fine. I can detect no sign of brain damage." Jack nodded and moved forward. Daniel's eyes fluttered, then slowly opened.  
  
"Daniel." Sam said in relief. Daniel started blankly at her. His gaze traveled over Teal'c, then Janet. As he looked at Jack, there was a flicker of something in his eyes.  
  
"Danny?" Jack gently said. At that simple word Daniel's eyes widened. He jumped off the bed, screaming as he did so, trying to put some space between him and Jack...  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
Well there you have it, let me know what you think! Please read and review!!! Pleaseeeeeee! 


	2. Despair

Disclaimer: Here's my next part to Event Horizon, hope you all like it. Things haven't changed in the last week or so, I still don't own Stargate, isn't that sad.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first part, hopefully this part will be even better.  
  
Spoilers: Stargate the movie, any ep where Danny dies and Legacy.  
  
  
~Despair.~  
  
  
  
~The Utha Home World.~  
  
  
Jack looked at Daniel, anger in his eyes.  
  
"I thought you said they were friendly!" he roared, ducking a stay weapons blast. Daniel gave them all a worried glance.  
  
"I don't understand." he muttered. Just then, Nath, the alien they had first met after stepping though the Stargate, came running past, his four legs hitting the ground wildly.  
  
"Nath!" Daniel called. The Utha turned, his yellow eyes flashing.  
  
"Daniel Jackson? You and your friends must leave! The Rossen are attacking. You must escape at once!" he yelled. Daniel opened his mouth.  
  
"The Rossen?" he asked in confusion. Nath grabbed Daniel and pulled him towards the gaping mouth of an inky black cave. Sam and Teal'c ran after them and Jack followed, trailing behind them all.  
  
Inside the cave, Nath turned back to the entrance and peered at the mountain range, where the fighting seemed to be centered. He cast a worried glance at the Stargate, which at the moment seemed untouched by the battle raging around. He turned back to Daniel and sighed.  
  
"The Rossen are our enemy. They came through the God's gate to our planet, over seven cycles ago. Before the sun had set on that first day, they had attacked, destroying whole villages." he answered, in reply to Daniel's question. After a second or two, he carried on.  
  
"They don't kill... there weapons do something far worst." he fell silent and refused to say anything else about the Rossen.   
  
Jack gave a sigh and looked at Daniel.  
  
"Well, Jackson looked like you messed up again." Jack said. Daniel didn't say anything but if truth were to be known those words had hurt him deeply. Sam looked up.  
  
"Sir, with all due respect, this isn't Daniel's fault."  
  
"Carter, shut up." Jack ordered. Sam shook her head.  
  
"No sir yo-"   
  
"Sam, please." Daniel interrupted, his blue eyes pleading. Sam reluctantly shut her mouth, casting the odd nasty glance in Jack's direction.  
  
"okay, we'll head back to the Stargate. Jackson, make sure you keep up." Jack ordered. They set off for the 'gate, Daniel bringing up the rear. As he passed Nath one of his arms shot out and caught Daniel.  
  
"Beware." he stammered. "The Rossen weapons can destroy the essence of who we are." With that, the feline alien released Daniel and sprang further into the cave, disappearing into the darkness.  
  
"Jackson!" yelled Jack. "Get your lazy butt out here now!" Daniel ran out, panting slightly.  
  
"Have you finally finished your sightseeing? In case you haven't noticed there's a little a bit of a war going on. We have to get out of here."  
  
As they set off Teal'c found himself standing next to Daniel.  
  
"DanielJackson, may I ask you a question?" he inquired. Daniel gave a smile.  
  
"You already have Teal'c, but you can ask another one." he joked. Teal'c simply looked at him.  
  
"Indeed." he cast a glance at Jack, who was walking along, his eyes darting this way and that, scanning every tree, every bush, for any sign of danger.  
  
"Why are you allowing O'Neill to treat you in this manner?" he asked, his voice perfectly calm. Daniel groaned.  
  
"Look Teal'c , it's kinda hard to explain... just leave it alone okay?" he asked. Teal'c looked at Daniel for a minute, then nodded.  
  
"Very well DanielJackson." he said, then moved forward, Daniel sped up as well, trying to catch up with Jack and Sam.  
  
They were nearing the Stargate when Daniel first heard it. A low snapping sound, as if something or someone was pushing through the undergrowth behind them. Daniel paused, his head tilted to one side as he listened for the noise again.  
  
"Daniel! Stop looking at the damn undergrowth and start moving those legs of yours!" came Jack's voice from further up the path. Daniel shrugged and began to jog, in an effort to catch up with the rest of SG-1. As they neared the gate, Daniel heard it again. This time though, it seemed a lot closer.  
  
"Jack I think th-" he began.  
  
"I don't care what you think Jackson. Open the 'gate."   
  
"But Jack" Daniel protested. Jack glared at him.  
  
"Open. This. Gate. Now." he said, clearly and quietly. Daniel sighed and turned away planning to do as Jack said and dial home when he saw it. A human looking male, with light blue skin and jet black hair.  
  
As if in slow monition Daniel saw the man lift a tube to his mouth and blow through it. A dart with red feathers flew out and shot straight for Jack. With out thinking about it, Daniel pushed Jack out of the way. The dart hit Daniel, right where Jack had been standing a second before. His eyes widened as he let out a chocked gasp. With shacking hands he clasped the red feather and pulled out the dart. Teal'c and Sam rushed into the undergrowth, there weapons at the ready. The aline however was long gone. Jack rushed over to Daniel, who had now sank to his knees. He let out a few chocked moans, panting hard.  
  
"Daniel, Danny come on talk to me!" Jack begged. Daniel gave a weak smile as he fell further onto the ground.  
  
"Jack..." he gasped out. "You OK?" Jack smiled at this, typical Daniel comment. Daniel suddenly went rigid and his body began to spasm.  
  
"Jack... I can't feel my legs." he gasped out then lapsed into unconscious. Jack tried to wake up but to no effect. By then Sam and Teal'c had returned. Sam took one at Daniel's crumpled form and rushed to dial the gate. Jack picked up Daniel's slumped body, the first twinge of guilt rushing through him.  
  
"Hold on Danny." he muttered.  
  
  
~The SGC - present.~  
  
  
Janet looked up from the chart, the confusion written all to clearly on her face. After the screaming episode she had been forced to sedate Daniel. When he came to he had been find until he saw Jack. Then the screaming had begun all over again. In the end Jack had left, unable to look into the terrified gaze of his friends eyes.  
  
"Janet, tell me what's wrong. Please." Jack said, making Janet jump. She looked over to where he was sitting.  
  
"I can't find anything physically wrong with him." she said frustrated.  
  
"There has to be something, why can't he remember who he is?" Jack protested.  
  
"I don't know." Janet admitted. "It had to have something to do with that dart but I can't find any trace of toxin or poison, certainly nothing that could cause this." She turned towards Jack... and realized he was gone.  
  
"Great, now the Colonel has pulled a vanishing act." she said, to the empty room.  
  
~@~  
  
Sam lightly tapped on the door to the VIP room.  
  
"Come in." said a dull voice. Sam pushed open the guest room door and stepped in. Daniel sat on the bed, his eyes dull and glassy as he started into space.  
  
"Oh, hey... Sam isn't it?" he asked, a faint frown on his face. Sam gave a gentle smile, yet inside her heart was breaking.  
  
"Yeah, that's right, I'm Sam, we've friends... do you remember anything at all about who you are?" she asked, hoping against hope that Daniel would. Daniel, slowly shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I don't remember anything at all. They say I'm called Daniel Jackson and it does sound a tiny bit familiar but..." he said, clearly frustrated.  
  
"Don't worry Daniel, It will come."   
  
"But what if it doesn't? What if I never remember you or my wife or the brown guy, what's his name, Teal?"  
  
"Teal'c." she corrected.  
  
"Teal'c, Right."   
  
What did Janet tell you about about your wife?" Sam asked. At Daniel's blank look, she added.  
  
"Janet is the doctor."  
  
"Well... she said my wife was called Sha're and that she had been kidnapped. She also told me about a big blue circle that I had supposedly managed to open. That all does seem familiar but I can't quite see... I can see her face, can remember her voice, there's just a big black space."  
Daniel practically yelled. He fell silent and began to stare at the floor.  
  
"What about Jack?" Sam asked. At the mention of Jack, Daniel stiffened.   
  
"I don't know." Daniel said helplessly.  
  
"why did you... why did you just do that?" Sam asked.   
  
"Do what?"  
  
"This." Sam said then added, "Jack." Daniel stiffened again, his left eye twitching.  
  
"I..." Daniel began. He was saved from answering by a knock at the door. It opened and a young man's face popped around the side.  
  
"Major Carter? General Hammond would like to see you in his office."  
  
"Okay, I'm coming. I'll see you later okay Daniel?" Sam asked. Daniel meekly nodded.  
  
"OK." he said. Sam looked as if she was going to say something else but she simply smiled and left. After she was gone the smile that had been lingering on Daniel's face disappeared. He began to pace up and down the room looking very worried indeed.  
  
When Sam reached the General's office she saw that Jack and Teal'c were already there.  
  
"you wanted to see me sir?" she asked.  
  
"Ah, Major, come in and have a seat."Hammond said, waving her forward.  
  
"As I was saying sir, the Utha we met, called Nath, may be able to tell us more." Jack stated.  
  
"I agree sir, he knows more than he told us." Sam added. Hammond looked over to Teal'c who nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Very well SG-1, you have a go." Hammond ordered. They all stood up as one and made for the door.  
  
"You leave in 15 minutes." he added as the door swung shut.  
  
~@~  
  
The shimmering blue wave, that signaled the opening of the gate rushed forward, before falling back on itself. SG-1 stood there waiting, no a word passed between them.  
  
"This is it, campers let's go." Jack said. They all walked up the ramp and through the gate, in the hope of finding a cure for Daniel, the missing member of SG-1.  
  
~@~  
  
Daniel was pacing up and down the VIP room, thinking of Jack.  
  
"I have to get out, I have to get out, I have to get out, I have to get out..." he muttered, his expression becoming more panicked by the second.  
  
"Have to, have to, have to, have to, have to..." he continued to mutter.  
  
At the Gate room, the Stargate began to move. General Hammond looked in surprise as the gate began to dial up.  
  
"What is going on, is someone trying to dial in?" he asked. The technician looked up fro m his computer.  
  
"No sir... somehow the gate is dialing out!" The General watched as the stargate opened.  
  
"Close the Iris!" he barked. The technician's fingers flew over the keyboard. A second later he looked up at Hammond, his eyes wide.  
  
"The Iris won't close sir" he stammered out. Hammond gazed at the gate in shook.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" he asked to no one in particular.  
  
TBC... 


	3. Confusion

Disclaimer: Sorry, this has taken me so long to post, Real Life showed up. But I think I've managed to lose it for a while. I don't know if I've spelt "naquida" right, so don't yell if I haven't. I don't own Stargate, no matter how much I want to.   
  
Please read and review, feedback is needed! :)  
  
Spoilers: Stargate the movie, any episode where Danny dies and Legacy.  
  
  
~Confusion.~  
  
  
Teal'c stared around at the other side of the gate. All the Utha buildings they had seen the first time they had been here were now destroyed.  
  
"What happened here?" Sam asked, her eyes wide in horror. Jack stared around at the devastation. In a half burned building he spotted two eyes peering out at them. He caught Teal'c and Sam's eyes and gave a very slight nod in the eyes direction. They both saw them and nodded. As one they began to slowly move towards them, taking care to appear as if they were just wandering. They were nearly at the eyes when a small voice called out from the shadows.  
  
"Go 'way Rossen! What do you want?"  
  
"We are not Rossen." Sam called, wishing that Daniel was here, he could do this so much better than her. "Could we talk to you please?" There was a short pause than a tiny Utha child stepped out of the building. She blinked and regarded them all.  
  
"Hello." Jack said softly. The child looked at him.  
  
"Hello." she answered. "Are you looking for my uncle Nath? He no here anymore." she said innocently.  
  
"Why do you think that?" Sam asked. The child shrugged her furry shoulders.  
  
"I saw the man with the shiny orbs talk to Uncle Nath then to you."  
  
"Daniel" breathed Sam. The girl turned her yellow eyes upon Sam.  
  
"Is that his name?" she asked.  
  
"You are correct young one, we are indeed searching for the one they call Nath." Teal'c stated. The girl beamed up at him.  
  
"I'll take you to him, come on." she said, grabbing Teal'c by the hand and dragging him away from the Stargate. Jack and Sam followed as the girl chatted to Teal'c.  
  
~@~  
  
"Uncle Nath! Uncle Nath!" the little girl cried, still holding Teal'c by the hand. The Utha they had first met, poked his head out of a mud building.  
  
"Yes, Jana? Oh... you have returned. Where is Daniel Jackson?" Nath asked.  
  
"That's what we want to know." Jack answered, pushing past Nath.  
  
"NO! Jack O'Neill, do not go in there!" Nath pleaded. His request fell on deaf ears as Jack entered the mud house. There, inside was a human looking female, which Jack knew instantly was a Rossen. The woman looking about 18 in earth years. She had long silver hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
"Who are you? Where is Nath? Are you Rossen?" The female barked out the questions so fast that Jack simply stood there, his mouth hanging slightly open. The blue eyes narrowed.  
  
"You are Rossen." she screamed. At that moment Sam and Teal'c rushed in, worried by the noise they could hear. The female span round as they burst in, there weapons at the ready. The girl's arm flew up, her palm outstretched, her fingers slightly curled.   
  
Suddenly Jack found himself flying through the air, unable to move. He hit the wall, held there by invisible ropes. A glance to his right and left showed him Sam and Teal'c were in the same position.  
  
"Asshlya! It's okay, they are not Rossen! They came through the God's gate! Put them down!" yelled Nath, his fur standing up in shock. Asshlya lowered her arm and SG-1 found themselves being lowered to the ground. Nath sighed and looked at Asshlya.  
  
"Asshlya, would you go and look after Jana please?" Nath asked. Asshlya paused, her gaze going from SG-1 back to Nath. After a second she nodded and walked out.  
  
"What is going on?" Jack asked, a frown on his face. "She's Rossen isn't she?"  
  
"yes, that is true." Nath admitted. "let me explain." He gestured to some seats and sat down. Sam sat down as well, however Jack and Teal'c remained standing. Nath began slowly, choosing his words with care.  
  
"When the Rossen first came through the gate there were, as there always is, a few who disagreed with what they were doing. Those few wanted to co-exist with the Utha. Asshlya is one such Rossen."  
  
"This is all very interesting and all but all I want to know is what the hell was in those darts they have." Jack interrupted. Nath's eyelids fluttered.  
  
"Someone has been hit with lycol?" Nath asked.  
  
"Lycol?" Sam asked, her face alight with interest. "Daniel was hit by a dart thing but what's lycol?"  
  
"It is the poison in the darts the Rossen carry. If it hits an Utha then the memories of that Utha are blocked. If it hit's a Rossen however..."   
  
"Yes?" Jack said.  
  
"It was about five cycles ago." Nath said, his eyes dark, locked in some distant memory. "It was when we first met Asshlya."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A young Utha girl peered out from the undergrowth, her eyes wide in fear. The child was no more than 4 years old yet she had seen more death than most people.  
  
"Find the Utha! Find the slime child! Find it!" a Rossen yelled. The child's eyes diluted in terror. She turned and ran in the opposite direction. For a few minutes all she could see was the thick green foliage. Then she smashed right into a Rossen. The Utha froze in terror. The Rossen looked down, a smile on her face.  
  
"Hi" she said softly.   
  
"P-please." The Utha stuttered.  
  
"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Asshlya. What's yours?"  
  
"J-Jana." The little Utha said. Asshlya gave her a small smile.  
  
"Listen to me Jana, you have to run the other way. There are Rossen behind me. Okay? Can you find the way to your home from here?" Asshlya asked. Jana nodded. There was a snap behind Asshlya. She gave Jana a little push back the way she came.  
  
"Run." was all she said. Jana took off, her little legs pumping as fast as they could go. A few seconds later a bunch of Rossen burst out from the undergrowth.  
  
"Asshlya!" called the leader. "Have you seen a Utha child?"  
  
"Sorry, I haven't." Asshlya answered.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Look, like I said before, all really interesting but what does it have to do with Daniel?" Jack said. Nath sighed.  
  
"I'm getting to that. After Asshlya saved Jana, we met. She helped us save countless Utha lives. Then... it was a sunny day, about three cycles ago. Asshlya was helping five Utha children escape. She..." Nath gulped, then carried on. "She was caught... she let herself be caught to give the children time to escape." He shook his head, lost in the memories.  
  
"What happened to her?" Sam asked. Nath's jaw tightened as he looked at her, his eyes filled with an unspoken pain.  
  
"They shot her. They shot her with lycol. We found her the next day, wandering, the very essence of who she was sucked from her. At first we thought the effects were the same but..." he trailed off.  
  
"Go on." Sam prompted.  
  
"We soon noticed that she remembered feelings about people." seeing Jack's blank look, Nath hurriedly carried on.  
  
"She remembered the fear she had of the Rossen and the need to protect Jana and other Utha's. The something happened that we did not expect."  
  
"And what might that be Nath?" asked Teal'c.  
  
"It unlocked a part of the brain... no that's wrong, It created a drug that was pumped around the brain. This gave her some form of psychic power." There was a stunned silence as SG-1 tried to digest the information they had been given. Sam was the first to brake it.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. This is lycol." Nath said, holding up a tiny bottle. Inside was about two drops of a sliver liquid.  
  
"Lycol is made from, among other things, the God's rock..." Nath finished.  
  
"God's rock? That could be naquida sir." Sam said, looking at Jack. "It would explain the so called powers Asshlya has." She turned back to Nath.  
  
"Do you have an antidote?" she asked. Nath shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"We do, however it is so hard to make and Asshlya isn't..."  
  
"... to high on the list to be cured?" Jack guessed. Nath nodded.  
  
"They do not trust her, even after all she has done because she is Rossen. There is always some reason or other as to why we can not give her the antidote." Nath said, his voice rising. Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hand.  
  
"Look, all I know is Daniel can't remember who he is. All I care about is Daniel being Daniel again. Can you fix him?" Jack asked.  
  
"The government will be most unwilling to help, the antidote, 'CD666' is, as I said, very hard to obtain." Nath said sadly.  
  
"Do you know what 'CD666' is?" Sam asked. Nath looked at them, then said slowly;  
  
"I worked with Carth Deung, the Utha who developed CD666. I know how he did it, but with the war I will have problems getting the equipment I would need to reproduce the antidote."  
  
"Just a second. You live in mud huts yet you managed to create an antidote?" Jack asked, the disbelief written all to clearly on his face.  
  
"Just because we chose to live simply does not mean we are simple. You have to know how to see it. How else do you think we have survived so long here? As for the mud huts, why bother making proper homes when the Rossen will just destroy them?" Nath retorted.  
  
"Well, we could probably get the stuff you need Nath. Why not come back with us? That's if it's all right with you sir?" Sam added, turning to Jack.  
  
"If it will help Jackson- I mean Daniel then I'm all for it." Jack replayed. Sam and Teal'c looked at each other. Jack's slip of the tong had not gone un-noticed by the two of them.  
  
"I will help you make 'CD666' for your friend... only if I may give Asshlya a dose." Nath said.  
  
"Fine. Whatever" Jack said.  
  
"Asshlya! Asshlya!" called Nath. Asshlya poked her head around the door space.  
  
"Yes Nath?" She asked.  
  
"Take Jana to her aunt. You and I are taking a trip." Nath said. Asshlya nodded and walked back outside. Jack could hear her talking to Jana while Nath rushed round the tiny mud hut collecting things and placing them in a brown hessian bag.  
  
"I am ready." the cat like creature said. He cast one last look to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything then stepped into the sunset. Jack looked over at Sam and Teal'c.  
  
"Okay Campers, let's go home."  
  
~@~  
  
"Off world gate activation! I repeat, off world gate activation!" General Hammond looked up, the worry clearly written on his face.  
  
"Who is it?" he asked.  
  
"It's SG-1 sir!" the technician said with relief. Hammond's face relaxed as SG-1 exited the wormhole, followed by Nath and Asshlya.  
  
"Stand down." he called through the mike before hurrying down the metal steps to meet them.  
  
"General.2 called Jack. "How's things back here?" To everyone's surprise General Hammond simply shook his head, a tiny frown on his face.  
  
"We think we may have found a way to help Daniel sir." Sam said.  
  
"Jack. We may have a small problem." the general said stiffly. Jack's head snapped up.  
  
"What is it General?" he asked. Hammond paused as Janet came running up.  
  
"Major, Doctor, could you take our guests to the infirmary to give them the all clear?" Asshlya and Nath looked at him, fear in there eyes.  
  
"We just have to run a few tests on you, to make sure you are OK. Don't worry, the Colonel and Teal'c will have the same tests and the major can have them at the same time. I just need to talk to Jack and Teal'c." Hammond said. Teal'c stood next to Jack as they watched the four walk off.  
  
"Let's go to the briefing room, shall we?" Hammond ordered. Teal'c raised an eyebrow at Jack as they set off.  
  
Inside the briefing room sat a dark haired man. He was facing away from the door as the three entered so all Jack could see was the back of his head.  
  
"Colonel, Tea;'c, you had better sir down." Hammond said. Jack slowly sat down, his eyes fixed on the mans head.  
  
"Colonel Jack O'Neill. Teal'c. How good to see you again." The man said, swinging his chair round. Jack felt his mouth drop open. It was Dr. MacKenzie.  
  
"What the hell is he doing here, sir?" Jack spat out, his lips pressed firmly together.  
  
"I'm here to take a look at how Dr. Jackson is. I am very interested in his... amnesia." Dr. MacKenzie said. Jack turned to Hammond.  
  
"We found out that Daniel was infected by a poison called lycol. It enables him to remember the feelings he has for certain people and with all due respect, I think the Doctor-" he spat out the word 'doctor'   
  
"-would most likely produce a negative reaction."  
  
"I'm sure I can calm Dr. Jackson down, if it comes to that." Dr. MacKenzie turned his chair so he was only facing General Hammond.  
  
"I should be ready for him to be moved in 30 minutes General." He began.  
  
"Move him?" Jack yelled. "What do you mean move him!"  
  
"I have my orders Colonel." Dr. MacKenzie said, with a smug smile. "Dr. Jackson is to be moved from this facility and taken to my private hospital for treatment. We will find out the real reason for his supposed 'memory loss'."  
  
"We already know the real reason! And it's not fake! We even have a possible cure." Jack yelled. Dr. MacKenzie's smile became even more smug, if that was possible. He lent forward, his forefinger tapping on a folder laid on the table in front of him.  
  
"According to these reports you have been acting with anger towards Dr. Jackson. Also when he last saw you he began to scream did he not?" Dr. MacKenzie asked.  
  
"What of it?"  
  
"Don't you think there may be some sort of connection there?" the smile grew even smugger as Jack turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"Are you implying something?" Jack ground out. "Are you saying Danny is faking this illness to avoid talking to me?"  
  
"Is that what you think?" Dr. MacKenzie said.  
  
~@~  
  
Nurse Carol walked along a corridor, casting the odd sly glance at the man in front of her. She was new and therefor, slightly star struck at meeting the person who had opened the gate. Daniel tried to fight the rising panic he could feel, bubbling just below his skin. He walked a little way in front of the nurse who would give him the once over when ever she thought he wasn't looking. They turned left and carried on to wander, unaware that they were heading for the briefing room. As they neared a few words came floating out.  
  
"Dammit! Daniel... treatment!" It was Jack's voice. Daniel's head began to hurt. They were going to take him away... they were going to take his glasses away. Even though he had no memory he had the strangest feeling of de'ja vu. Without thinking about it, his hand flew up to his glasses. He breathed a sigh of relief as he realized they were still there. The headache began to build up behind his eyes. His eyes flickered to the nurse next to him.  
  
//If only she wasn't there. If only she was... if she was in that room over there.\\   
  
Nurse Carol suddenly flew up into the air. She gave Daniel a panicked look as she flew into the room he had noticed. The door swung shut and locked her in. For a second Daniel froze in place, torn between helping the nurse or running.  
  
//Have to get out, have to get out, have to get out.\\ he turned and ran, his feet finding the way to that gateroom.  
  
~@~  
  
"I can't believe I am hearing this General!" Jack roared, casting a dirty look at Dr. MacKenzie. Suddenly alarms began to ring. Jack, Teal'c and Hammond all rushed to the window as the 'gate began to dial up. A technician opened the door and looked in. He saw the General and nodded.  
  
"It's the same as the other's sir." The technician said then pulled his head back and left, his footsteps echoing.  
  
"The gate keeps dialing up from this side Jack." Hammond said in answer to Jack's unspoken question.   
  
"Not only that but the iris won't close and we don't know where the wormhole is going."   
  
There was a load bang to the right of the gate. The metal door which had closed the second the gate began to open went flying. It hit the wall at the other side of the gate with a smash. Jack watched in disbelief as Daniel ran through the hole and up the ramp towards the open gate.  
  
"Daniel!" Screamed Jack. At the very top of the ramp Daniel stopped and looked back.  
  
Blue eyes met brown for a split second and then he was gone.  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
Hee, hee I'm so evil, but that's where I'm leaving it.  
  
  
There you have it please read and review. Thanx!!   
  
  
Sethoz-Chan 


	4. Searching

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1, simple as that. Happy? Anyway, so sorry it's taken me ages to up-date. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far.   
  
Please, please read this, then leave a review.  
  
Spoilers: Stargate the movie, any episode where Danny dies and Legacy.  
  
~Event Horizon~  
  
~Searching~  
  
It was the waiting that got to Jack. That and the helplessness. Of knowing that Daniel was out there - somewhere, possibly needing his help and there was nothing Jack could do. Jack's mind felt stupid and stiff as his eyes traveled back and forth between the gate technician and the silent gate which has remained inactive since Daniel's dramatic departure, just over twenty minutes ago. Words had begun to form themselves in Jack's mind.  
  
'Where-Did-He-Go?'  
  
They said themselves over and over, coming out of the dark places of thought and swelling up into sound - louder - louder - louder.  
  
'Where-Did-he-Go?'  
  
He didn't know the words had forced themselves between his rigid lips and that they had reached the technician until he heard the splutter and saw the man's face change.  
  
"I don't know sir.... After he dialed up to where he went, the computer deleted it and no one can remember it."  
  
"Well find him, Jack." General Hammond said. Jack gave a short nod and stood up.  
  
"I'm going to go and see how Janet and Nath are doing." he said and walked out of the room, feeling, rather than seeing the glances of pity that were directed on him. He simply carried on walking, glad to be doing something other than waiting.  
  
~~~  
  
"Can I talk to you?" Nath asked, suddenly appearing in front of Jack. He lowered his voice. "Alone." Jack sighed and walked into an empty room, Nath following, his tail swishing from side to side.  
  
"What is it?" Jack snapped. Nath looked at him, his whiskers flickering all over his furry face.  
  
"We managed to make enough of CD66 for both Asshlya and your friend. However..." he lowered his voice and looked around to make sure there was no one in ear shot before continuing. "There was a side effect."  
  
"What!" Jack said harshly. Nath gestured wildly for him to keep his voice down. After yet another look around he leaned forward and whispered in Jack's ear.  
  
"Asshlya regained her memory however she still had her powers. As far as I can tell the reason it that because it took so long to be treated the 'power' process became permanent."  
  
"Meaning..." Jack began slowly. Nath cut him off.   
  
"Meaning that if we don't find your friend and give him CD66 soon he could be stuck with his powers and from what your friends have told me of this world that would be... bad. You humans seem to fear what is different. Or new. I do not understand that." Nath finished. Jack nodded, his face perfectly calm. Inside though he was fighting the urge to be sick. Jack O'Neill knew only too well how much danger Daniel was now in. If the NID found out about his powers then they would try and take him like they tried to take Teal'c.  
  
For the first time since Daniel had run though the gate, Jack was almost glad that he had done so.  
  
~~~  
  
It was about half an hour before Jack returned to the General's office to see if any progress was being made. It was then that his worse fears were justified. Standing by the General's desk was a colonel Jack had never seen before, dressed in full military clothes.  
  
"Colonel Jack O'Neill." General Hammond began, clearly unhappy with the situation. "This is Colonel White, he has come to remove Dr. Jackson from Dr. Mackenzie's care and take him to a NID facility."  
  
"Dr. Jackson became NID interest when he contracted this alien disease. We are confident a cure can be found." White stated smugly at Jack, convenient that he would get what he came for. Jack started at the fat face that was smiling at him and fought an urge to punch him. That would help nobody, no matter how... satisfying it would be. He forced himself to remain calm.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that Colonel. As you may or may not know Dr. Jackson escaped through the Stargate about an hour ago. We don't know where." Jack finished. The smug look on White's face didn't falter or change in any way.  
  
"I'll take Dr. Jackson, now General Hammond. I have my orders." he said, clearly not believing Jack.  
  
"I'm afraid what Colonel O'Neill says is true Colonel White." General Hammond smoothly answered. The smug expression faded to be replaced by barely controlled anger.  
  
"Fine. When you find him, he will be coming with me." with that, Colonel White spun on his hell and stormed out. General Hammond rubbed his face with his hands.  
  
"If, when Dr. Jackson is found he has already been given the antidote then there would be no need for him to be taken by the NID." General Hammond said, seemingly at the world at large. Jack heard and understood.  
  
"Thank you Sir." he said, before slipping out of the room to find Major Carter.  
  
It took him ten minutes to track her down, to Daniel's office. He pushed the door open slowly, expecting her to be gently fingering his items or just standing there, looking lost. Instead she was pulling out journals, reading the titles then putting them back.  
  
"Carter? What are you doing?" Sam jumped as if she had been shot. She spun round, a journal held tightly in her hands.  
  
"Oh, Sir, it's you." she said with clear relief. She gestured for him to shut the door, which he did.  
  
"Carter?" he asked again. Sam looked at him, an excited gleam in her eyes. It was the same gleam she had when ever she worked out a partially difficult problem.  
  
"Sir, I've been thinking." she said, barley able to control her excitement. She carried on, sounding slightly flushed in an effort to tell him as fast as she could.  
  
"Daniel has no memory, so he wouldn't have opened the gate with any particular destination in mind. I mean we are assuming it was Daniel who opened the gate using, this 'power'."  
  
"So?" Jack asked, not seeing where this was going. Sam flashed him an angry look because of his interruption. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Daniel's memories are still there, buried right? Well, Daniel was running, trying to fins somewhere safe right?"  
  
"Right..." Jack said slowly.  
  
"The place Daniel feels the most safe is Abydos." Sam finished triumphantly. Jack started at her as his face broke out into a huge grin.  
  
"Carter, you'll a genius!" he exclaimed. Sam tried to look modest.  
  
~~~  
  
After finding Teal'c, they headed off to the gate room. Standing outside the gate room door was Colonel Makepeace and SG-3.  
  
"You don't think we'll let you go on your own do you?" Makepeace asked. Jack hesitated before leading them all into the gate room. He looked up to the control room. There stood Lou Ferretti, hands over the keyboard, ready to open the gate.  
  
"Just tell me where he went." Ferretti said with a grin.  
  
"How did you know?" Jack asked.  
  
"Come on, Jack, we know all about White, so we knew that once the Major used her brains and worked out where he went, you would try and sneak through the gate after him. It was just a case of keeping an eye on you so that we knew when you were going." Ferretti said. Jack nodded.  
  
"What about White?" Sam asked suddenly. All of SG-3 broke into identical evil grins.  
  
"It's funny you should say that Major." Makepeace answered. "It's quite tragic really. There he was, sitting, drinking coffee when all of a sudden he became incredibly sleepy. He only just had time to get to a bed before falling asleep. They just don't make Colonels like they used to." Makepeace sighed dramatically. "Clearly the sight of the Stargate excited him too much, poor guy."  
  
"And when he wakes up?" Sam asked, a smile on her face. The evil grins became, if possible, even wider. It was Ferretti was answered her this time.  
  
"Apparently, there is a 24 hour flu going round the base." he said. "Dr. Rothman, Lt. Flow and Dr. Mackenzie are all suffering from it. To make matters even worse Lt. Flow was sitting next to Colonel White so who knows what will happen."  
  
"Dr. Mackenzie's ill you say?" Jack asked. Makepeace nodded. "And two others?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"He went to Abydos." Jack said, his face a perfect mirror image of the evil grins on the faces of SG-3. Ferretti typed in the address as fast as he could. Teal'c turned to Carter.  
  
"MajorCarter. Am I to understand that someone put sleeping pills in ColonalWhite's coffee and that Dr.Rothman and Lt.Flow infected themselves with flu on purpose and then infected both, MajorWhite and Dr.MacKenzie?"  
  
"Uh... yes, that's right Teal'c." Sam said. Teal'c thought about this for a few seconds.  
  
"Good." The gate opened, casting a blue light on on all of there faces.  
  
"You don't have to do this." Jack said, looking at each member of SG-3 in turn. The only female of the team stepped forward.  
  
"With all due respect Sir, yes, we do have to do this. Dr. Jackson is a member of the SGC and we are leaving him behind. He wouldn't leave any of us behind." she said. Jack gave a small nod to show that he understood and the seven walked up the ramp and through the gate. Ferretti watched as the gate shut down. He wished he was going with them, but he had sprained his ankle on his last mission. There was no way he was fit enough to go.  
  
"...oops. How do I delete the last gate address thing?" he asked himself, with worry in his voice. If, no when, Colonel White found SG-1 and SG-3 missing he would demand that the computer be checked and then he would send someone after them.  
  
"What are you doing?" a voice asked behind him. Ferretti turned round. There stood the gate technician holding a steaming cup of coffee and yawning. Ferretti's mouth fell open as he tried to think of something. The technician moved over to the computer, where the gate address to Abydos was still flashing.  
  
"We have to go after them!" Asshlya called, crashing into the gate room, Nath panting after her. "They took the wrong antidote!" Ferretti didn't hesitate and punched in the redial sequence. The gate came to life again as Asshlya and Nath ran though it. Though out all of this the technician had simply stood there. He moved forwards, putting his cup of coffee down and began to tap away at the keys. Ferretti watched, unsure of what he was doing. The technician sat back, leaning against the back of his chair and sighed. The screen in front of him went black, it flashed, then began to reboot. As Ferretti watched the technician began to examine his fingernail's trying to appear casual.  
  
"Last gate activity, SG-1 returning at 22:32." he said in a bored tone of voice. Lou's face broke into a grin as he patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"It is for Daniel you know." he turned and began to limp out of the room.  
  
"I know."  
  
~~~  
  
~Daniel's PoV~  
  
Abydos...  
  
Somewhere in the desert...  
  
I fall. I stand. I walk a few paces. I fall. I stand. I walk a few more paces. I fall.   
  
I've been doing this ever since I found myself on this world. It was all so strange. In that room was a giant stone ring, standing upright. There had been a great puddle of blue water in it. Yet when I thouched it, went though it, I didn't end up on the other side of the water. I ended up somewhere else.  
  
I feel safe here.  
  
If only I knew where 'here' was. I'm... I'm home? Yes, home does seem the right word. Could it be, that place, with it's empty temples and huge seas of sand really be my home?  
  
After I came though the stone ring and found myself here I realized I was being drawn some where. It's as if I'm being pulled by an invisible rope and I'm powerless to fight it.  
  
I took my shoes off a while ago. I can fell the sand under my feet, between my toes, it's a strangely familiar feeling. I mange to half walk, half crawl over a large sand dune and - there, resting on the sand... it's... it looks like...  
  
It's a grave. But whose?  
  
//Dan-yel, I love you.\\  
  
"I love you too." I say, reaching the simple grave. My memories are just there, just out of reach of my stretching fingertips. As I sit here, the sand begins to blow, gently at first but then faster, harder, hitting me in the face. I glance up, my vision blurry - having lost my glasses long ago in the sand. Something is moving a little way away, just over the next sand dune. I crawl up.  
  
Wow.  
  
It's like... a flying pyramid!   
  
Amazing.  
  
I wonder how I can get closer?  
  
TBC...  
  
Coming soon (I hope). Part 5. Abydos.  
  
Please leave a review, just click on the little button.  
  
~Sethoz 


End file.
